Chapter 2/Question Crew
(USS Enterprise, deck 18) A team from the SGC are scanning every square millimeter of the communications room while Commander Lefler is overseeing this Captain Martin and Captain Kira walk into the room. Robin report Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Lefler. Well sirs Doctor Lee and his team are looking over the communications relays to see if they've been tampered with Commander Lefler says as she looks at both Captains Martin and Kira. Typhuss my engineering team could of got this done a lot faster John says to Typhuss as he's watching the SGC scientist look over the relays. Typhuss looks at him and tells him about the risk that someone on the crew could of sent the transmission. Doctor Lee, what if someone on the crew sent the transmission to the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Lee. It maybe possible but we're not sure Doctor Lee says as he looks at Typhuss. Now hold on Typhuss you can't be thinking that someone on my crew would send the tactical information to the Xindi John says as he looks at Typhuss. On Voyager crewman Michael Jonas covertly spied on Voyager for the Kazon, why can't you see one of your officers betray you, its possible and you will have to question your crew says Typhuss as he looks at John. This crew has been together for almost 2 years and we can question some of them but not all most are on shore leave for the next few weeks while we're here at Earth John says as he looks at Typhuss. No, you have to question all of them, call them all back to the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at John. All right I will John says as he looks at Typhuss. (Deck 14, hearing room) Thank you crewman you're dismissed next person Mr. McCabe Captain Martin says as he looks at Matt. The doors open to reveal an Athosian officer. Sit down Crewman Anika Captain Martin says as he looks at the padd. She sits down in the chair. Now remember Crewman this is an informal hearing but if you like I can provide counsel for you says Captain Martian as he looks at the officer. She looks at him. No sir I don't need protection I just wanna get this done and get back to work Crewman Anika says as she looks at the group. All right Crewman let's begin John says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm a friend of your people, now Crewman Anika do you have any reason to contact the Xindi or give them tactical information on our fleets? asked Typhuss as he looks at Crewman Anika. No sir never I've been on the bridge nightshift tactical officer Anika says as she looks at Typhuss. Dismissed Crewman Anika says Typhuss as he looks at Anika. That's everyone Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss then looks at the padd and sees his name on it and looks at Typhuss. Your serious aren't you Typhuss? John asked Typhuss as he looked at him in surprise. Yes i am, I'm a trained SCIS officer this is what I do, please take the center seat, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. John sits in the center chair and waits for Typhuss to ask him questions. For the record can you state your name, rank, and position please Lana says as she looks at John. Martin, Thomas John, rank Captain, commanding officer, USS Enterprise John says as he looks at Lana. And how long have you held this position Lana says looking at John. Two years since stardate 53442.2 John says as he looks at Lana then Typhuss asked some questions. John, do you have any reason to contact the Xindi or give them tactical information on our fleets? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. No, Typhuss I don't, I was talking to Ezri in my ready room when we approached Earth and I was at Starfleet Headquarters looking over the footage my dad showed us about the fleet being destroyed by the Xindi-Suliban fleet, then we saw the fleet assembled at the Cabal sector get slaughtered by the Xindi-Suliban attack fleets John says as he looks at Typhuss. You are a loyal Starfleet officer, Captain, we are done here says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then we're back to where we started with no proof of Cole as a Xindi helper John says as he looks at Typhuss and Lana.